


Who Can Love a Father More Than His Son?

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Chan, Explicit Language, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco sets out to get what he wants. What does he want more than his father?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Who Can Love a Father More Than His Son?  
Author: Sage of Sin  
Rating: M+  
Pairing: Lucius/Draco  
Warnings: consensual incest and chan  
Summary: Draco sets out to get what he wants, like a true Malfoy.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the pretty boys, and it's just as well, because heaven knows what I'd do with them if I did!  
A/N: I won't say exactly how old Draco is in this. That is up to you, my friends.

 

Home from school on summer break, Draco had several weeks before he had to return to Hogwarts. His mother was away visiting relatives, which was typical for her to do during his vacation time. His father had told the teen where, but he'd forgotten. It didn't bother him, despite the fact that he hadn't seen the woman for months. It just meant that Draco had his father all to himself.

The pair dined together the evening he got in, the house elves preparing Draco's favorite foods. The elder Malfoy was pleased by the improvements in the teen's grades over the last quarter, telling his son that he'd get him a special treat. How Draco loved the way that those grey eyes softened for him, a hint of a smile turning up the corners of an elegant mouth. 

"You make me very proud, Draco." Those words suddenly meant more than any gift that his father could buy. 

"What would you like?" Lucius asked, taking a sip of wine. 

_Your mouth on me_ came the thought, but the teen asked for the latest broom instead.

That night, as the moon hung high in the sky, Draco lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. Pushing covers down hastily, he rose from the bed, striding over to the door. He padded quietly down the dimly lit hallway, telling himself that he was only going for a glass of water. But somehow, Draco's feet led him to the outside of his father's door. Not hearing any motion inside, the teen carefully turned the handle and made his entry. 

Moonlight streamed through the window panes, illuminating the recumbent figure on the large bed. Draco crept closer, hoping that his father was still a sound sleeper. Lucius had his back to the window, pale hair cascading over his shoulder, obscuring his features. Draco reached out to brush platinum strands back out of the man's face. Lucius stirred at the motion, but settled back against the soft pillow, sighing. 

Draco continued to gaze down at the man, eyes focusing on thin lips. The teen wondered suddenly how they would taste. How it would feel to press against them. Draco was so tempted to do just that, but fear won out over longing for the moment. The teen knew how wrong his desires were, knew what his friends would say if they had any clue that he was pining away over his own father. But how many of them had a father that was as beautiful as his, whose every movement had poise and grace? 

Draco turned from the vision of beauty that lay on the bed, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. He padded back to his room where he took care of a growing erection with his hands, imagining that those fingers belonged to another, fancying that he could see a handsome face hovering above his, eyes shining with delight.

_Very good,_ that voice said in a tone that could melt butter. _You're such a good boy, Draco._

In moments the teen found himself groaning, spilling his essence over his belly, imagining that the elder Malfoy was there to lap it off of his salty skin, silken hair trailing over his flesh. Panting, his skin shining with perspiration, Draco was aware that he had to do something, lest he go mad.

*************************************************************************

Breakfast the next morning was uneventful. Lucius retired to his study to go over some papers from the Ministry. Draco went outside to clear his head, and gather up the courage for what he knew he needed to do. What if his father became angry and rejected him? But what if he felt the same way? There were many times in the past when Draco could feel those beautiful eyes on him, watching the way that he moved. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Draco trekked through the hallway toward his father's study, not entirely sure what he would say to the man upon arriving there. He turned the ornate handle, pushing the door forward. When did that door start to creak so loudly?

Lucius looked up from the parchment scattered over the desk, brows knitting together in curiosity. "Draco? Is something wrong?"

The teen paused in the doorway for a moment before venturing inside. "N-No, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Ah. Well, the Ministry has decided to keep me busy with their inquiries. I'm well aware who is responsible for this," the elder Malfoy said, the vision of Arthur Weasley being swept under a carriage and trampled playing behind his eyes. He rubbed at his stiff neck. He'd definitely been going over these documents far too long.

Draco noticed the man's discomfort. "Would you like me to do something about that, Father?" Upon noting the man's quizzical gaze, he added, "I could massage your shoulders for you. It would probably help." _Would you like me to suck your cock for you as well, Father? It would probably relax you even more,_ was left unasked.

The man smiled slightly. "I think that I'd actually like that."

Draco moved to stand behind the man, sweeping his father's long hair over one shoulder. He began to knead his shoulders in a gentle but firm rhythm, enjoying the way that he was making his father sigh. 

"Mmm… that's very nice," Lucius told the teen, relaxing into the touch. "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"I have to keep some secrets, Father," Draco replied, earning a chuckle from the man. 

Lucius enjoyed his son's ministrations. But when questing hands started to caress the exposed skin of his throat, the elder Malfoy pulled away, turning to his son with a questioning gaze. 

Gathering up the courage, Draco leaned down to kiss his father as he sat at the desk, sliding his arms around his neck, pulling him close. Lucius stiffened in the embrace. Whether it was from the shock of his son's actions or something else, Draco wasn't sure. The teen pulled back to regard the man nervously, his father's expression unreadable. Draco watched his father wet his lips as if considering his words. All the boy wanted to do was lean in again to that mouth, but he didn't dare. 

A voice much softer than usual. "Draco… what's gotten into you?"

"I love you," came the response, as if that should explain everything.

Lucius rose from his chair, that strange look still drawn over his features. "I love you as well, but you know very well what you are suggesting is forbidden-"

"And why should we care?" Draco asked, moving forward to try to close the distance between them, the sight of his father moving away from him as he did so almost too much to bear. What was he now, a rabid animal? "We're Malfoys. Since when do we care what others think of us?"

Lucius frowned, turning away from his son. "You're young, going through confusing times. This is nothing but a phase you are-"

The weight of a body impacting his from behind made the man's speech falter, arms wrapping around his waist snugly distracting him. Draco placed his head on his father's shoulder, now almost as tall as he was. The teen murmured into long pale hair, displacing strands of it with his breath.

"I've seen the way that you look at me, Father," Draco said in what he hoped passed for a seductive tone. "I can feel your eyes on me. I know you want this too. There's no need to deny yourself what we both need." He stroked his father's firm belly in circles with one hand.

To Draco's discomfort, his father pulled away from him, striding over to the door that had been left ajar. For a moment, the teen feared that once there, his father would turn to him and demand that he leave. Lucius extended a hand, pushing the door closed and resting against it, unmoving. Draco's breath hitched, a nervous fluttering in his stomach over the implications.

Lucius spoke after a few moments, his back still to his son. "Are you certain? Are you certain that this is what you want? For after this, there can be no turning back."

Draco's mouth suddenly felt dry. He gathered the courage to speak. "Y-Yes."

He watched his father's hand slide down the door to the handle, hearing the click of a lock sliding into place. Lucius turned to face him. He looked as though he wanted to say something. Instead, he pushed off from the door, stalking toward his son who stood riveted in the center of the room. Lucius stopped in front of the teen, regarding his upturned face with an unreadable expression. The man extended a hand, running it through the boy's hair. Cupping the back of his son's head, Lucius closed the distance between them to deliver a searing kiss.

Draco's eye's fluttered shut, heat pooling in his belly. He felt an arm wind around his waist, pulling him flush against the man's body and an obvious erection. The teen gasped at the contact. Lucius took the opportunity to plunge his tongue possessively into the warm cavern. Draco moaned shamelessly into the kiss. How many nights had he dreamed of this moment? And now that it was upon him, Draco almost wanted to weep at the beauty of it.

Lucius guided his son backward toward the desk, managing not to break the kiss as he did so. It was his turn to gasp as Draco tried to take control of the kiss, his tongue plundering his father's mouth. Lucius groaned, loving that the boy wouldn't be entirely submissive. He wouldn't be a Malfoy if he were.

When the pair reached their destination, Lucius broke the kiss long enough to haphazardly shove the scattered pieces of parchment aside so that he could lift his son to sit on the desktop, stepping between his spread legs. Lucius captured that delicious young mouth in another passionate kiss before moving to nibble on the exposed flesh of Draco's neck. Trembling hands unfastened the buttons of the boy's shirt. Draco tilted his head back, and was rewarded with wet kisses and bites to the column of his throat. The teen murmured something that sounded like "Father" as he tried to unbutton the elder Malfoy's shirt to get at the flesh underneath. He wanted to taste the man so badly. Frustrated by his inability to perform this task fast enough, Draco gripped the offending garment and pulled it open forcefully, buttons popping, a few sent to the floor to impact dully. His father chuckled.

"I did like that shirt," Lucius said, humor coloring his voice. "And now you've gone and ruined it."

"You have other shirts, Father," the teen responded, leaning up to latch himself to the man's neck, sucking and nibbling as his hands roved over a toned chest.

Lucius was pleased at how the boy was a fast learner. He'd have marks in the morning from his very willing student. This was better than the man had hoped for, superior to any dream. Ideally, he would have wanted to take the teen in his bed, his youthful body on the cusp of manhood spread out on satin sheets, writhing as he awaited his father's touch. But both their needs were too great for that now. There was always later tonight.

Lucius kissed his way down a smooth, toned chest, pausing to suckle on an erect nipple before continuing his descent. Draco ran his fingers through his father's luxurious mane of hair. The teen sucked in a deep breath as he felt the man lapping at the area above the clasp of his pants. Deft fingers unfastened the garment, tasting milky skin as it was revealed inch by inch. Draco groaned as he felt blunt teeth grazing his erection through his briefs. His father urged him to lift his hips as he removed pants and underwear simultaneously. 

Lucius knelt before his nude son, enjoying how he was spread wantonly on the desk awaiting his touch. He noted the proud erection before him, already weeping with need. Wrapping elegant fingers around it, Lucius planted kisses on the swollen head before lapping at the shaft. Draco wriggled where he was propped up on the desk, wood cool against his backside. He needed release so badly, and had no patience for his father's play. 

"Father!" Draco said in that voice that was two parts whine and one part demand. "Don't tease me! Just do it."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at the teen from the floor, wearing an expression that was as innocent as it could be under the circumstances. "Do what?" He wanted, needed the boy to say it.

Draco gave his father a smoldering gaze. "Put it in your mouth. S-Suck me."

Lucius smirked. "When you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?"

A warm, moist cavern engulfed the teen's cock, tongue swirling around the head. Draco uttered a groan that was almost obscene in its hunger as he let his head loll back onto his shoulders. He could hardly look at his father's bobbing head for fear of losing control too soon. Where had the man learned to perform this act with such skill?

Draco's stomach quivered, insides winding tight. He could feel his orgasm coming fast upon him. He gripped the edge of the desk behind him with one hand, the back of his father's head with the other. The teen began to grind up against the elder Malfoy's mouth, needing to get deeper into that delicious cavern, glad that the man didn't protest. Suddenly he was crying out, fisting long platinum hair as he poured himself down the waiting throat. The man swallowed around him, milking him of his seed. Draco collapsed against the desk with a satisfied sigh, spent for the moment.

The teen watched his father retrieve his wand, conjuring a jar. Upon opening it, a sweet, spicy smell he couldn’t quite place wafted to his nostrils. Lucius dipped the fingers of one hand into the jar, spreading a warm smooth substance across the digits. He moved closer between the boy's legs, digits toying with the puckered entrance hidden between his son's thighs. Draco tried to relax, but couldn't help tensing at the push of a slick digit into his entrance.

Lucius leaned in to kiss his son, murmuring comforts as the first finger was joined by a second. The cream seemed to make his passage tingle, heat spreading out from his core. Draco couldn't help but moan loudly, earning a smirk from the elder Malfoy.

"Hmm. You seem to like that. But I intend to give you much more than this little taste."

A third finger joined the pair, causing some mild discomfort, but it melted into the pleasure, heightening it. Draco's belly quivered in anticipation. His cock began to thicken as blood rushed to fill it once more. It hit him with a strange clarity that he was about to be fucked on his father's desk like some wanton slut, and he loved it. His father wouldn't be able to sit in this study at this desk again without being reminded of this moment. Would he touch himself, trying to recall the feel of his son's insides? The cries as he impaled the boy on his cock?

Lucius withdrew his fingers from the teen's passage, eager to fill it with something much thicker, cock twitching at the though of being inside that heat. The man made quick work of his trousers, sighing at having the hard length finally free of its cloth prison. He slicked himself with more of the cream, trying not to stroke his aching erection too much for fear of releasing himself on the teen's thighs. He moved close, placing a hand on his son's outer thigh, lifting it. Draco could feel the head of his father's penis nestled between his cheeks, seeking entry. He stiffened slightly unconsciously.

"Are you sure?" the man asked one last time, aching to plunge inside and claim him, fearing that perhaps the boy would change his mind.

He needn't have worried. Eyes like his peered up, transfixing him with their hungry gaze. "Take me."

His father leaned in to capture his lips in a smoldering kiss. "My little dragon."

Lucius pushed forward, forcing himself to remain gentle, to let the boy adjust to the motion. Slowly, he breeched his son's virgin passage, the teen's initial discomfort blossoming into delicious pleasure. His father's rate of penetration was agonizingly slow. Draco wrapped his legs around him. Growling in frustration, he pushed forward and down against his father. Both Malfoys let out a strained groan at the resulting pleasure, the man now buried to the hilt in his son's tight heat.

"Don't," the man struggled to say between gasps. "You'll hurt yourself."

Draco frowned at him, panting. "I-I'm not made out of china. I can feel it. You want to take me hard and fast. I want to see you loose control." The teen wet his lips suggestively. "Let me see you loose control, Father."

The elder Malfoy needed no further encouragement. He began with short languid strokes, but his pace soon quickened until he was thrusting fast and deep into the teen's twitching passage. Draco moaned continuously, enjoying the way that his father's thick cock stroked his inner walls. A change in direction of the thrusts had the teen seeing stars as he cried out. His own erection leaked on their bellies where it was rubbed between them. Draco wanted the man to touch it, but looking into those beautiful features lost in desire, he thought that he could come just from that.

"Draco," the man groaned hungrily, burying his face against the boy's shoulder, thrusting raggedly into his most beloved possession. "Oh, Draco."

The plunging into his backside and the friction on his cock caught between them overwhelmed the teen. With a strangled shout of his father's name, Draco's orgasm crashed upon him. He spilled himself warmly between their bodies.

Lucius continued to plunge into the twitching passage for a few moments until he too reached his peak, clutching the boy and pouring himself deep within his son.

The pair stayed interlocked for a few moments, catching their breath and reveling in the pleasant afterglow. Lucius planted wet kisses on as much of the teen's skin as he could reach. Draco made sure to squeeze his father's rump a few times before they separated. He couldn't get off the desk just yet, since his knees felt like liquid. 

The elder Malfoy smiled at his son. "Did you like it?" he asked as he combed through the teen's hair with his fingers.

Draco beamed at him. "Oh yes! You're welcome to bugger me on your desk whenever you please, Father."

Lucius chuckled to himself, shaking his head. While he usually didn't like to spoil the boy, this was an activity that he didn't mind indulging Draco in.

**End**


End file.
